


Sinners

by ellerabe



Series: Sinners [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Billie dies at the Hotel, and wants to find a ghost who isn't very visible at the hotel, so she asked for help from the Coven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Wattpad by: ShelbyTindall

As Billie comes too, she looks around the room to see a an unspeakable about of ghost scattered around the room. Everything is a blur, and her sight is hazy. The ghost in front of her comes into focus, Aileen Wuornos. Billie goes to raise her hand, but finds then retained by handcuffs that were locked to the chair she sits in. She sees that Aileen is holding a knife in her hand, the weapon of her choice. Every other ghost in the room held their favorite weapon as well. 

"D-don't kill me, please!" Billie cried in a hoarse voice.

Before her eyes started to fall shut again she watches as the brunette serial killer lunges forward to drive the rusty knife directly into her heart. Moments later her eyes flicker open once again to see Detective Lowe and Aileen standing over her.

"Ah," the woman snickers, "she made it."

"Wh-what?" Billie asks as she sits up, and looks next to her to see her dead body on the floor in a pool of blood. "O-oh, God." 

"It's okay, hun." The taller ghost says as she places her hand over the blonde's shoulder. "You can play with us now." Aileen shoots the woman a toothy grin.

"Wh-what?" It still wasn't registering in her mind what happened.

"You're dead." John says dully. "We killed you, I mean that's pretty obvious." His eyes shoot down to the body.

Billie leans down to touch the face of her corpse and gasps to feel the pale skin colder than ice, and lips turning blue through beige lipstick. Everything she thought about ghost she was unsure of now. She always thought ghost didn't have feelings, or wants, but now she is absolutely terrified. She stands and turns to see every ghost is gone.

"Wh-ere did she go?" Asking about Aileen, not really caring about the other killers.

"She left for another year, she's only here on Halloween for Devils Night." John explains to the now dead woman.

Billie sat down as it set in that she was dead, she'd never see her loved ones again, and never be able to leave this retched place. "God," She huffs before dropping her face into her palms.

"Oh, shut up." A raspy tone from the doorway spooks the former medium. "I can hear your God awful thoughts from my fuckin' room."

Billie turns to see a woman with dirty blonde frizzy hair in a black dress walking her way. The woman's makeup is a mess and red lipstick was smudged from her lips. 

"Who are you?" She asks as she stands and wipes her face, trying to regain her hard exterior. 

"Sally," The blonde says before huffing her cigarette smoke into the medium's face. "You?"

"Billie...Billie Dean Howard."

Sally cocks a brow at the woman and chuckles. "You really shouldn't have come here." 

"A little late to tell me." Billie says sarcastically. 

"You were just so fuckin' stuck up in you fame, that you wanted your story no matter what it took, huh?" Sally says rudely. The other woman opens her mouth to protest, but is cut off before she can make a word. "You deserved to die. You should have fuckin' stayed out of what you didn't belong in."

"I-I..."

"Whatever, it's over." The druggie sighs, "you want to see Aileen again, yes?"

"How did yo-"

"I can hear your thoughts, anyways, I have someone who can help, and maybe I can get you out of my hair."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Sally grins before exiting the room.


End file.
